There are many known electronic driver circuits available. However, most of these electronic driver circuits have specific features and functions which are amenable only to the specific application thereof. Some driver circuits are designed to use a minimum number of components without regard for the power drain or the like. Other driver circuits are designed to have a minimum power drain with no limit on complexity or number of components.
Recognizing the advantages now available in integrated circuit structure, driver circuits can be designed with specific attention directed to reducing the power requirements even though the number of components may be increased slightly. That is, somewhat more complex circuits can be integrated into an extremely small area of a semiconductor device. Consequently, low power requirements become more of a controlling factor so long as circuit complexity does not reach excessive proportions.